Happy Birthday!
by Starlight Lady
Summary: FE 10 just cute Ike x Soren fluff, Soren's first birthday. my first fic, please R&R! thanks! rated T to be safe only slightly suggestive at the end


Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, or the characters.

Erm, so this is my first fic... please read and review! Thanks much! -hugs anyone nice enough for help- squee

"Happy Birthday"

Ike sat under a tree trying to gather his thoughts. Life was finally calming down. Lady Micaiah took the Daein throne with her new husband, Sothe. Queen Elincia announced her engagement to General Geoffrey. Empress Sanaki was restoring order in Begnion. Tibarn and Reyson had settled together in the Serenes Forest. Even the Raven King, Naesala, found redemption and love with the heron maiden Leanne.

Earlier that morning, Boyd asked Ike for Mist's hand in marriage. He agreed happily and gave them his blessings, along with a strict warning about his death if he ever hurt her dear sister. Ike smiled to himself and took a deep breath; he could finally relax.

Ike noticed how quiet their fort was today; last evening, everyone celebrated Mist's eighteenth birthday and most people weren't up for much of anything today. Ike closed his eyes and remembered how happy everyone was; except Soren. He looked sad. Not that this was unlike him, but something was different. His ruby eyes looked hurt almost. He even allowed Mist to hug him, _three times_, before the evening ended. Ike frowned; something was wrong with Soren.

"Hey Soren? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ike asked, as he walked into Soren's tiny, tidy room. Soren sat in a small chair at his table, with a single candle lit, scribbling something down. Soren sat his quill down and motioned for Ike to come in and sit down.

"You seem troubled, Commander. What's wrong?"

"Why were you so down last night? Everyone was having such a good time, even Shinon was being nice. I don't know, you looked upset or something."

"Oh." Soren's eyes shifted from Ike's steel blue eyes to his feet. "Nothing."

"Soren. What's wrong? Talk to me." Ike lowered himself to be eye level with the sage and reached to cup his small face in his large hands. Soren cuddled into the gentle touch before pulling away.

"Nothing, Ike. I'm fine." Ike didn't say anything and continued to look at those ruby eyes. Ike kissed the mark on Soren's forehead and asked him again. "I… I don't have a birthday." Ike looked at him puzzled for a minute and thought back. They celebrated everyone else's birthday every year, but never his. Soren's eyes were welling up with tears as he tried to look away. Ike's expression softened and he hugged the sage tightly. Soren and Ike were still getting used to being more than friends; the subtle touches and lingering looks were still new to them both. Soren tried to pull away from his lover's embrace, but Ike held him there.

"I have an idea." Ike said softly in Soren's ear.

"Hmm?" Soren mumbled.

"What's your favorite season?" Ike felt the heat in Soren's face and released him form the hug. He studied the pink on his face and looked at him curiously.

"I… I like… Springtime… because of the flowers… and that's when…" Ike couldn't help but smile at Soren's words; he liked flowers. "When… I met… you." Soren's face was bright red now and the corners of his mouth were turned up into a tiny Soren smile.

"Springtime, huh? Hm, well, it's Spring now."

"Yes."

"How about today be your birthday? From now on, today will be your birthday." Soren's small smile turned into a full grin. He threw his arms around Ike and squeezed him tight. Ike was surprised at the strength of the hug and was fighting to breath.

"Soren… can't… breathe…" Soren released Ike and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you Ike."

"Happy Birthday Soren." Ike played with the ends of Soren's hair, and rubbed his back softly. "So, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Hmm, I'll need a moment to consider this." Soren smirked at Ike and locked the door. "Perhaps, we could spend the day… _discussing_ it."

Ike returned the smirk, picked him up, and plopped him on his cot. This discussion could take a while.


End file.
